eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 20 - Stinker II
Stinker II (Theon II) ist das zwanzigste Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Theon Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Theon Graufreud überredet die kleine verbliebene Garnison der Eisenmänner in Maidengraben in Ramsay Boltons Auftrag zur Aufgabe, womit die Belagerung von Maidengraben schnell und ohne Verluste beendet ist und Lord Roose Bolton in den Norden zurückkehren kann. Ramsay Bolton lässt die Eisenmänner trotzdem häuten und entlang der Plankenstraße an Holzpfählen aufstellen.Das Kapitel spielt vermutlich kurz nach VII-Cersei IV‚ wo der Kleine Rat darüber diskutiert, dass Maidengraben bald eingenommen sein wird. Synopsis Theon nähert sich Maidengraben Theon Graufreud wird mit Friedensbanner, Pferd und warmer Kleidung zur Festung Maidengraben geschickt, wo er sich der Garnison aus Eisenmännern als Prinz der Eiseninseln zu erkennen geben soll, um die Männer zur Aufgabe zu bewegen. Zum Abschied warnt Damon Tanz-für-mich ihn, dass er nicht versuchen solle zu fliehen, aber als er auf die Festung zureitet, wagt er nicht einmal zurückzublicken, da er fürchtet, es könne sich wieder um einen von Ramsay Boltons grausamen Scherze handeln. Sein Pferd ist ein alter krummer Klepper, mit dem er ohnehin nicht weit käme. Hinter ihm liegen die Lager von Haus Bolton aus Grauenstein, Haus Ryswell aus den Bachlanden und Haus Staublin aus Hüglingen, und von Süden her nähert sich ein weiteres Heer Maidengraben und der Eng: das von Lord Roose Bolton und von Haus Frey. Die alte Festung Maidengraben liegt vor ihm im morgendlichen Nebel, und Theon kommen Erinnerungen an Robb Stark und das Heer der Nordmänner ins Gedächtnis, mit dem er seinerzeit hier entlang geritten war, allerdings ermahnt er sich, solche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, denn durch Ramsays Folter hat er schmerzlich gelernt, dass er nun "Stinker" ist, Ramsays Geschöpf. Als er sich Maidengraben nähert, erkennt er den Kinderturm, den Säuferturm und den Torhausturm, wo einst die Umbers, die Karstarks und Robb Stark ihre Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Jetzt sieht er nur das Banner von Haus Graufreud auf den Ruinen wehen. Theon sieht bleiche Gesichter auf dem Kinderturm und auf dem Torhausturm, die ihn beobachten. Der einzige Weg durch die Eng ist der Damm, und die drei Türme verschließen dessen Nordende wie ein Flaschenkorken. Die Türme sind so angelegt, dass jeder Gegner, der sich von Süden nähert, nah an jedem von ihnen vorbeiziehen muss, und will man einen der Türme angreifen, hat man die anderen beiden immer im Rücken. Der Sumpf neben dem Damm ist nicht begehbar, dazu gibt es Giftschlangen, Löwenechsen und giftige Blumen, und nicht zu vergessen das Volk, dass in den Sümpfen lebt: die Pfahlbaumänner, auch "Sumpfteufel", "Froschesser" und "Schlammmenschen" genannt. Zu ihnen gehören Haus Fenn, Haus Reet, Haus Torf, Haus Modder, Haus Flusskrebs, Haus Morig, Haus Grüngut und Haus Schwarzmoor. Theon wird zu Ralf Kenning gebracht Theon reitet an dem Kadaver eines Pferdes und an einer Leiche vorbei. Theon fürchtet, dass ihn die Besatzung von Maidengraben nicht als Theon Graufreud erkennen wird, denn er hat sich in der Gefangenschaft stark verändert. Aus der Festung heraus ruft ihm jemand zu, und als Theon das Friedensbanner schwenkt und ruft, er wolle verhandeln, wird eine Tür im Torhaus geöffnet. Eine Stimme mahnt ihn, sich zu beeilen, dann schlägt schon ein Pfeil aus den Sümpfen neben seinem Kopf ein, Theon fällt erschrocken vom Pferd und krabbeln durch die Tür. Drinnen drückt ihn einer der Eisenmänner an die Wand und hält ihm ein Messer an den Hals. Theon erklärt, er sei der Sohn von Balon Graufreud und nach der Plünderung von Winterfell gefangen genommen worden, und nun habe Ramsay ihn geschickt. Neben der Tür liegt die Leiche eines Mannes aus der Garnison, der von dem Wasser der Sümpfe getrunken und dann tagelang vor Bauchschmerzen geschrien habe, also hätten sie ihn erlöst. Der Wachmann erklärt weiterhin, dass im Säuferturm noch einige Eisenmänner seien, im Kinderturm hingegen nicht mehr. Dagon Dorsch sei vor einigen Tagen dorthin gegangen, und als er da noch zwei Eisenmänner vorgefunden habe, die einen dritten gegessen hatten, hat er beide umgebracht. Theon wird zu Ralf Kenning gebracht, der das Kommando von Victarion Graufreud erhalten hat. Kenning liegt in einem der Türme in einem nach Fäkalien und Krankheit stinkenden Zimmer fiebrig und nackt unter einem Berg aus Fellen. Sein aufgequollenes Fleisch ist mit nässenden Wunden und Schorf überwuchert, seine Wangen, sein Hals und ein Arm sind auf groteske Weise angeschwollen und aus einem Auge tränt Eiter. Er ist auf dem Wehrgang von einem vergifteten Pfeil der Pfahlbaumänner gestreift worden, und seitdem hat sich sein Zustand verschlechtert. Theon will Kenning eigenhändig den Gnadenstoß geben, wobei er an sein Pferd Lächler denken muss, wie es mit brennender Mähne verendet war und dabei entsetzlich geschrien hat. Theon nimmt sich Kennings Schwert, aber als er die Klinge auf dessen Hals ansetzt, platzt dieser auf und ein Schwall schwarzen Bluts und Eiter fließt heraus. Kenning ist schnell gestorben. Theon und der Wachmann stürmen schnell hinaus, um nicht von dem neuen Gestank überwältigt zu werden, dann erklärt der Wachmann, dass der Rest der Garnison auf den Wehrgängen und in der Halle sei und sie dort schlafen bzw. trinken. In der zugigen Halle sind etwa zwei Dutzend Eisenmänner anwesend, und Theon muss daran denken, wie er dort mit Robb, den Umbers, den Karstarks, den Glauers und all den anderen gesessen hatte. Theon kennt keinen der anwesenden Eisenmänner, aber er erkennt einige Dorschs an ihren Fibeln. Die Dorschs haben auf den Eiseninseln einen sehr zweifelhaften Ruf, und Theon wundert nicht, dass Victarion Graufreud vor allem sie als Garnison zurückgelassen hat, als er mit der Eisernen Flotte fortgesegelt war. Theon überzeugt die Garnison, sich zu ergeben Theon stellt sich als Theon Graufreud vor und fragt in den Raum hinein, wer das Kommando habe. Er erklärt, dass er auf Befehl Ramsay Boltons hier sei, dessen Heer nördlich der Festung liege, während sich das Heer Lord Boltons von Süden her nähere, und dass jedem Gnade zuteil kommen werde, der sich bis Sonnenuntergang ergibt. Er zeigt den Männern ein Schreiben Ramsays, das ihnen freies Geleit zurück auf die Eiseninseln garantiert. Die Männer sind wenig beeindruckt, und schließlich steht Dagon Dorsch auf und erklärt, dass sie Eisenmänner seien und nicht aufgeben werden. Einige Männer pflichten ihm bei und erzählen, wie Victarion vor dem Königsthing erklärt habe, er käme bald mit der Treibholzkrone und 1000 Mann zurück, woraufhin Theon ihnen erzählt, dass nicht Victarion , sondern Euron Graufreud auf dem Thing zum König gewählt worden sei und Victarion nicht zurückkehren werde. Die Worte verfehlen ihre Wirkung nicht, und überall sieht Theon Zweifel in den Augen der Männer. Einzig Dagon Dorsch widersetzt sich offen und nennt Theon einen "Abtrünnigen", dem man nicht vertrauen könne. Noch einmal wiederholt Theon Ramsays Angebot und droht den anderen, dass sie entweder im Kampf fallen werden oder den Pfahlbaumännern überlassen würden. Daron Dorsch ist immer noch nicht überzeugt, und er beschimpft und droht Theon, doch dann trifft ihn Adrack Demut mit einer Wurfaxt mitten auf der Stirn, und niemand Weiteres wagt es, Theon zu widersprechen. Theon holt das Banner der Graufreuds eigenhändig ein. Die Eisenmänner packen den ganzen Nachmittag über ihre Sachen zusammen, und am Ende sind es 47 aus dem Torhausturm und 18 aus dem Säuferturm. Von den 65 sind allerdings zwei fast tot und fünf zu schwach zum Gehen, sodass noch 58 Kampffähige übrig bleiben. Sie kommen nur langsam voran, weil die fünf Verwundeten getragen werden. Adrack Demut geht an der Spitze der Kolonne. Er erzählt Theon, dass er ein Felsweib und drei Salzweiber auf Groß Wiek habe, von denen drei schwanger waren, als er in See stach. Er erklärt, dass er vielleicht einen seiner Söhne nach Theon benennen werde. Ramsay häutet die Eisenmänner Sie erreichen Ramsay Boltons Lager im Regen, wo sie auf einen von Lord Rodrik Ryswells Söhnen, Roger oder Rickard, mit einer Kolonne Reiter treffen, der sich darüber wundert, dass es nur so wenige Eisenmänner waren, die die Ryswells dreimal zurückgeschlagen hätten. Einen Augenblick lang fühlt sich Theon wieder wie ein stolzer Eisenmann, doch dann ermahnt er sich, nur noch als Stinker zu denken. Kurz vor dem Lager hört Theon Hundegebell. Ramsay erscheint, zusammen mit Hother Umber, Häuter, dem Sauren Alyn, Damon und einigen weiteren Günstlingen sowie dem Großen und dem Kleinen Walder. Auch Ramsay wundert sich über die geringe Anzahl der Eisenmänner, dann schickt er Damon und Alyn los, sich um sie zu kümmern, ihnen Essen und Trinken zu geben und die Maester zu rufen, damit sie sich um die Verwundeten kümmern können. Die Eisenmänner sind dankbar, und als einer der Dorsch-Männer Ramsay zu nah kommt, um ihm zu danken, beißt ihm Alison, eins der Mädchen des Bastards, ein Ohr ab. Als die Eisenmänner fort sind, küsst Ramsay Theon auf die Wange und fragt ihn, ob er mit den Eisenmänner zurück auf die Eiseninseln fahren oder lieber bei ihm bleiben wolle, um ihm weiterhin zu dienen. Theon erkennt, dass es sich nur um einen Test handelt, und er beteuert, dass sein Platz an Ramsays Seite sei. Als Belohnung wünsche er sich lediglich einen Schlauch voller Wein. Ramsay gewährt ihm den Wein, und dann sagt er, dass er Theon zu einem seiner Mädchen machen werde und trägt Ben Knochen auf, ein Halsband für Theon anfertigen zu lassen. An diesem Abend erhält Theon eine Decke und ein halbes Hähnchen, das er gegen die anderen Hunde verteidigen muss, und dazu starken Wein, mit dem er sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrinkt. In der Nacht wird er kurz wach, als er einen Mann schreien hört, doch er dreht sich um und schläft weiter. Am nächsten Morgen schickt Ramsay Boten zu seinem Vater, dass der Weg durch die Eng frei sei, und das Banner der Boltons wird auf Maidengraben gehisst. Entlang der alten Plankenstraße werden 63 Pfähle in den Sumpfboden gerammt, an denen die gehäuteten Leichen der Eisenmänner befestigt werden. Drei Tage später erscheint Lord Roose Boltons Vorhut, 400 Freys, die von Aenys Frey und Hosteen Frey angeführt werden. Dahinter folgen die Nordmänner mit zerfetzten Bannern und meist zu Fuß. Theon erinnert sich an die 20000 stolzen Soldaten, die einst mit Robb in den Süden gezogen waren, und von denen jetzt nur 4000 zurückkehren. Hinten in der Kolonne erscheint Lord Roose Bolton in seiner Rüstung, gefolgt von einem geschlossenen Wagen, der von Armbrustschützen bewacht wird. Zum Schluss kommt der Gepäckzug mit Proviant, Kriegsbeute und Verwundeten. Abgeschlossen wird das Heer von der Nachhut, die aus weiteren 1000 Freys besteht, darunter 100 Ritter. Theon folgt den Hunden, die Ramsay folgen, mit Hundehalsband und in Lumpen, als dieser seinen Vater begrüßen will. Als der Reiter in der Rüstung allerdings seinen Helm abnimmt, ist es nicht Lord Roose, der stattdessen aus dem geschlossenen Wagen steigt. Theon erinnert sich daran, wie er sich einst in Robbs Kriegsrat über Lord Roose und seine Blutegel lustig gemacht hat, was ihm heute wie Wahnsinn vorkommt, denn er erkennt, wie gefährlich Lord Roose ist. Ramsay kniet vor seinem Vater nieder, dann erscheinen zwei Frauen aus dem Wagen: zunächst die dickliche Walda Frey, genannt "Fette Walda", Rooses' neue Gemahlin, und ein Mädchen, das Lord Roose als Arya Stark vorstellt, doch nach einigen Augenblicken erkennt Theon an ihren Augen, dass es nicht Arya ist, sondern Jeyne Pool, die Tochter von Eddard Starks altem Haushofmeisters Vayon Pool. Das Mädchen kniet vor Ramsay nieder und verspricht ihm, dass sie ihm eine gute Gemahlin sein werde und ihm bald schon Söhne schenken werde. Theon denkt, dass auch das falsch ist, denn die echte Arya hätte Ramsay vermutlich ins Gesicht gespuckt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Maidengraben spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Theon Graufreud Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 20